¿Qué pasaría si?
by Nodoka-chan
Summary: [Pésimo Summary] Trata de un conjunto de preguntas que Naruto me hace a mí, como autora del fic y... Bueno o.ó Pasen y lean, mejor Dx
1. Introducción x3

**¿Qué pasaría?**

Bueno, este fic se trata de un conjunto de OneShots -Word le cambia "OneShots" por "Honestos" o.óU- de Naruto, preguntándome preguntas (Valga la redundancia) sobre "¿Qué pasaría…?" Si tal cosa… Luego vengo yo contándole a Naru-chan, con mis poderes de autora y todo eso lo que pasaría, el queda feliz comiendo ramen de perdiz… Y eso .o. Es todo Parody Style, sin pies ni cabeza, como usualmente son mis fics xD Espero que les guste n-n -Inner: No lo creo o.ó- Uhhh… u-ù

-----

Todo empezó un día común y corriente en la Aldea oculta de Konoha: Los cuervos volaban felizmente mientras graznaban su clásico "Ahou-ahou" (Para el que no sabe: Ahou significa algo así como imbécil en Japón :3), Tsunade dormitaba en su escritorio, en la oficina del Hogake, y Neji practicaba su Macarena No Jutsu :3

Pero, centrémonos en lo que hacía Naruto, que si no se nos pone con sus cosas de "Enga, háganme caso, que soy el prota… :3" …o.ó Naruto se encontraba en una calle random de la aldea, estaba dirigiéndose al Ichiraku, a comer Ramen (N/a¿Cuándo no? x3). Caminaba distraídamente concentrándose en sus profundos pensamientos:

–Entonces¿Por qué el cielo es azul y no verde? –Mientras se cuestionaba sobre ese profundo tema, el cual tal vez quedaría siendo un misterio por siempre… Chocó con alguien (N/a: La clásica :B…)– ¡KUSO¡¿TE MOLESTARÍA FIJARTE POR DONDE VAS-TTEBAYO?! Ò0Ó

**Nodoka's POV** (Para los que no saben POV no significa Pingüinos Onomatopéyicos Vivientes, sino Point of View, lo que llegaría a ser en español 'Punto de Vista'… :B)

– ¡NO ME VENGAS CON IRRESPETOS QUE YO SOY LA AUTORA Y A TI SI QUIERO HAGO QUE…! Ò0ÓXx– Le espeté en la cara, aunque no se me ocurría que podía hacerle a esa persona tan desconsiderada. Levanté mi cara y para mi sorpresa me encontré con la de Naruto, el prota de la Serie y también de este Fic. – Que… o0óU

–No puedes hacerme eso u-ú – Me respondió, seguro de sí mismo… cómo siempre.

– ¿Hacerte qué cosa?

–Eh… Lo que querías hacerme .o.U

–Sí puedo u-ú

–No puedes u-ú

–Sí puedo u-ú

–No puedes u-ú

–Sí puedo u-ú

–No puedes u-ú

Viendo que la conversación no llegaba a ningún lado cambié mi respuesta por un:

– ¿Por qué no puedo? o.ó

–Porque soy el prota B)

–Eso no tiene nada que ver o.ó. Igual puedo hacer que unos monos te tiren piedras :3

–Dale, que no te creo :B

Así que saqué un teclado de Quiénsabedonde (País muy lindo, deben visitarlo x3) y empecé a escribir. Unos ninjas que pasaban casualmente por allí me miraron raro… ¬¬ Como si fuera algo anormal que alguien saque un teclado de la nada y empiece a escribir en medio de la calle, para demostrarle al prota de una serie que tiene el poder absoluto sobre un fic X. u-ú

"…De la nada aparecieron unos monos que llevaban corbata roja y sombrero de bombín y empezaron a tirarle piedras a Naruto."

Y pues, justo como lo había escrito, así pasó. Llegaron unos monos con corbata roja y sombrero de bombín que empezaron a tirarle piedras a Naruto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer inconciente llegaron unos hombres con cara de "Soy un agente secreto y tú no, lero-lero♪ :P".

–Eh¡tú! o0ó –Exclamó uno de los hombres de saco, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

– ¡Cuidado con como me hablas! Que yo no soy ninguna 'tú', que tengo nombre o.ó "Nodoka" –Dicho esto señalé hasta arriba de la página, en dónde salía mi nombre como autora del Fic.

–En ese caso, lo has confesado. Estás arrestada por intento de homicidio hacia Uzumaki Naruto. u-ú –El hombre sacó una placa de aspecto oficial que rezaba "Seguridad de Fics. Contra los que olvidan poner un Disclaimer o Advertencia en su fic."

– Uhhh… ¡Cierto! –Dije, llevándome una mano a la frente. –Lo había olvidado por completo. Aquí esta el disclaimer.

Le entregué un papel arrancado de un cuaderno y con aire de haber sido escrito a lo _rápido-rápido._

En el papel se leía lo siguiente:

"_Este fic: '¿Qué pasaría si…?' esta hecho sólo para quitarme el aburrimiento, a mí, y de paso a cualquier otra persona que guste de mala escritura (Como la mía) y de historias sin pies ni cabeza. Casi ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen ((Sólo los hombres de la Seguridad de Fics, pero pueden usarlos en sus fics también, claro, diciendo que no son originales de ustedes, sino Made-in-Nodoka :3. Si hay alguien más que ya los ha inventado (Aunque no lo creo, soy la única que se pone a pensar en semejantes estupideces) le ruego me perdone. Además Nodoka-chan también es mía… ¡Dado que soy yo! xD)) En fin, por más que quisiera, Naruto no es mío, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Así que nada de amenazas¡por favor! (Aunque creo que esto último lo he dicho un poco tarde :P_

_Con amor, _

_Nodoka-chan"_

–Sí, es que yo ruleo escribiendo cartas así de aire formal x3 –Le comentaba a Naruto, al tiempo en que los de seguridad leían la carta.

–Y, se nota, se nota. Ya he visto el poder que tienes como autora o0o (N/a: Lo que Naru-chan no sabe, es que todos con cuenta en Fanfiction tenemos ese poder x3) ¿Podría quedarme en este fic? Daaaale¿Sí:3

–Pues claro n-n

Y así nos fuimos al Ichiraku, a discutir si esto había sido una Introducción o ya el primer capitulo. Mientras los de seguridad se quedaban distraídos leyendo la carta.

-----

PD. Se me ha olvidado decirles que ha quedado como Introducción y que ya pronto verán a el 1er capitulo del fic, ya oficial y bueno… Gracias por leer x3 Ahora les paso con mi Manager¡Haku…!

**Fantasma de Haku: **Hola. Soy el Manager de Nodoka-chan :3 ¿Ustedes tienen una persona especial? .o. -recuerda que eso no era lo que debía de hacer- Bueno… Recuerden postear un review con el botoncito ese de abajo que dice "¡Go!" ¡…Que lindo botón! Con unos colores… :3 Digo, o.ó denle, que se aceptan sugerencias y todo eso (Mientras no vengan de los manes esos de la seguridad de fics, que le bajan el autoestima - -) ¡Y se aceptan anónimos! ;)

**Miyuki-chan:** Para los que no me conocen, soy la presentadora de -pasa un carro y no se deja oír el nombre del reality- Es un Fic en conjunto que Nodoka esta escribiendo¡Este no es el clásico fic de Naruto! Sí, así es el nombre .-.Xx En fin, a ver si se pasan y lo leen también n.n -Inner: Mira que yo estar haciendo el trabajo del Man raro de las propagandas, en vez de que éste lo haga por andar _cambiando información_ con Jiraiya y Kakashi… Ya me esta hartando o.ó-

**Nodoka-chan:** Sí, sí, sí n.n …En fin, me voy a dormir, que ya es tarde y mañana tengo escuela ;-; ¡Gracias por leer! x3


	2. ¿Cómo se conocieron Kisame e Itachi? :B

**Nodoka-chan:** Y aquí seguido... El primer capitulo :B**  
**

–Neh… Nodoka-neechan .o. –Oí que me llamaba el prota de la serie (Y también el fic :B), Naruto

– ¿Ahá?

–Es que… –Se rascó la nuca con aire confundido. –Verás, me ha venido una duda existencial y…

–Veo¿cuál es esa duda? .o.

– ¿Recuerdas que el otro día me explicaste que Kisame podría haber llegado a ser sardina y no tiburón? o0o

–Sí, sí, sí. Lo recuerdo :B

–Y… ¿Qué pasaría si Kisame en realidad hubiera sido una sardina?

–Mmm… Una pregunta realmente difícil. ¡Esto merece una historia! x3

– ¡Yay¡Una historia! x3 Las historias rulean .o. –Naruto se sentó en el piso, tipo cuando los abuelos les cuentan historias a sus nietos. xD

–Todo empezó hace… Algunos años .o.

Empezó a sonar una música de esas de cuando entramos al recuerdo de alguien, todo empezó a dar vueltas y… ¡puf! quedamos en la historia :3

Al parecer estábamos en las afueras de alguna aldea. Todo estaba rodeado por plantas y vegetación… ¡Tan verde y… vegetal! x3 A un lado reposaba un río tranquilo y cristalino, por el cual alegres pececillos bailaban al ritmo de la conga y… Mejor dejo que ustedes se imaginen el lugar, porque yo para descripciones… ¡Soy pésima! La cuestión era que estábamos en un lugar con muchas plantas y un río o.óU.

–Venga, Naruto, escondámonos, para no asustar a la gente que aparecerá en la historia :3 –Le dije a Naruto, jalándolo hacia unos arbustos.

Y luego de esperar por horas… y horas… y horas… (Aunque según mi reloj pasaron sólo 15 minutos, sé que en realidad pasaron más… o.óUU) apareció un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros, unas ojeras con las que se notaba que no había dormido desde hace añoooos… Y un porte de _Soy mejor que tú, porque tengo un Theme que rulea y tú no B)_

–Shalalala♪ Iré a jugar al río♪ Shalalala-shalala♪ –El chico abandono su porte de… bueno, ese porte con nombre largo o.ó y se dirigió hacia el río, saltando como Heidi mientras cantaba.

Naruto y yo permanecíamos ocultos tras los arbustos.

_¡Piii!_(Espantosa onomatopeya de una cámara prendiéndose x3)

– ¡Eh¡Naruto¿Qué haces? .o.U –Le pregunté sorprendida, al verlo con la cámara en mano.

–Es que nunca se sabe cuando puede llegar la acción…

¡Y tenía razón! Así que yo también saqué mi cámara. _¡Piii! _(Otra cámara prendiéndose :B)

– ¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO? Ò/0\Ó –Preguntó el chico de las ojeras (Lo sé, es obvio que es Itachi, pero se supone que Naruto no lo sabe, así que no le arruinemos la sorpresa¿vale:3)

– ¡Ya sé que el chico de las ojeras es en realidad Itachi! ò0ó –Comentó Naruto, dirigiéndose hacia mí. (No vayan a pensar que dirigiéndose a Itachi :B)

–O0O¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? –Le pregunté, sorprendida por su talento para adivinar personalidades.

–Lo has escrito allá arriba :B –Señala al paréntesis.

– ¡Rayos! o0ó

–Uhhh… ¡Sólo ha sido un pececito! Vaya susto me has dado, lindo pececito ;-;

–Glup-glup :B

– ¡Jajajaja¡Eres muy gracioso! x'DDD –Itachi parecía verdaderamente feliz con su nuevo amigo. –Te llevaré a casa para que todos te conozcan n-n.

Y así se fue Itachi, muy contento, con su nuevo pececito. Caminó… caminó… y caminó… Hasta luego de mucho tiempo… llegar a su casa.

–Es conveniente tener un río tan cerca n/-\n –Le comentó Itachi a su madre, una vez que había llegado.

–Sí, casi no tardamos nada en llegar hasta él n-n

–Y tenían que dañar lo que había escrito o.ó –Me quejé, uno poco lejos de ellos, en mi misión de fugitiva con Naruto.

– ¿Por qué aun no aparecemos? .o. –Me preguntó Naruto, impaciente.

–Debemos de llegar en el momento preciso, no te apures o.ó

–Mamá¿puedo tener un pececito? x333 –Itachi sacó de su bolsillo al pobre pez, que ya estaba más muerto que vivo.

–No o.ó. Ya esta _casi_ muerto u-ú. Cocínalo, será tu cena .o. –Le respondió. Luego se dio la media vuelta y siguió haciendo eh… lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Itachi llegara.

– ¡Arrgh¡Siempre me hacen lo mismo! ò0ó9 –Harto de las restricciones de sus padres, le lanzó un kunai a su madre, matándola.

–Que raro… Ha muerto sólo con un kunai, se nota que no es Prota. Los protas nunca mueren sólo por un kunai .o. –Me decía Naruto, mientras veíamos morir a la pobre mujer.

– ¡Allí lo tienes! Por no dejarme tener una mascota TT-TT –Dicho esto, Itachi descargó su ira contra todo su clan, excluyendo a su hermanito, quién por _suerte_ estaba eh… haciendo nada productivo lejos de allí.

–Pero has contado cómo mató a todo su clan y a nosotros lo que nos interesa es lo de Kisame¿cómo que es sardina? –Me reclamó Naruto.

–Paciencia, paciencia. Mejor un pájaro en mano que cien volando u-u –Dije sabiamente.

– ¿Y eso? Es como decir ¿De dónde vienes? Manzanas traigo :B –Me dijo Sakura, creyéndose inteligente, como siempre -.- ¡Bah!

–Sigamos con la historia, pues .o. –Les respondí yo. – … … … … ¡Eh! Un momento… ¿Cuánto rayos apareciste? o0ó

–Naruto dejó la puerta abierta :B – Señaló a un portar tridimensional a sólo unos metros.

– ¡Naruto! ò0ó

–Gomen, gomen T-T No lo vuelvo a hacer ;O;

–Bueno, no te hago nada porque eres el prota x//3...

Como decía… Pero llegó la hora de la cena e Itachi tenía hambre. Fue a la refri a buscar algo de comer, como haría cualquier persona normal, pero… ¡no había nada que comer!

– ¡QUE HORROR¡QUE TRAGEDIA! –Exclamó Chouji, realmente asustado.

– ¡No interrumpas! –Le reté yo. – … … ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN TE COLASTE! Ò0Ó

– Seh x3

Entonces, Itachi recordó las últimas palabras de su querida madre: _"No o.ó. Ya esta casi muerto u-ú. Cocínalo, será tu cena .o." _

–Haré realidad el último deseo de mi madre –Dijo el chico, con los ojos llorosos.

Sacó un libro de cocina de Quiénsabedonde (En serio, deben visitar a ese país o.ó) y empezó a buscar como cocinarlo.

–A ver… ¿Eres una sardina? Porque tienes cara de sardina :3

–Glup-glup –Respondió Kisame.

– ¿A que síiii? Que tierno eres nOn –Itachi sacó un sombrero de Chef y se dispuso a preparar su cena. – ¿Quieres ser comido con limón o con sal? Mmm… o ó

– ¡Glup! Glup…

–Anda. ¡Que pareces Pokémon! o0ó … … A ver… No tenemos sal… Pero… ¡Tenemos azúcar! x3 –Dijo luego de revisar los estantes. Itachi sacó una olla y puso… (N/a: -es mala en recetas-) una cantidad random de azúcar en la olla.

–A ver… A ver… ¿Qué más hay que ponerle? … Limón o ó… –Se fija en los estantes. – ¡No hay! D: Usemos… –Mira a su alrededor en busca de una idea y se prende un foco de Random Watz en su cabeza – ¡FLORES! X3

– ¿¡Glup!? OoÓU

– Oh sí x3 –Sale al jardín a buscar unas flores.

Y en el jardín, escondidos…

– ¿Ya ponemos entrar? –Le preguntó Naruto a Nodoka, impaciente.

– Paciencia, paciencia… Que la paciencia es la clave de la ciencia uOu –Le respondió Sakura, _sabiamente_.

–Odio la ciencia o.ó El año pasado reprobé esa materia D: –Les contó Nodoka. –Ahora, para llevarle la contraria a la ciencia salimos ¡YA! ò0Ó

Así salí corriendo, seguida de un muy impaciente Naruto, una resignada Sakura y un Chouji colado.

–NUESTRO PLAN ESTÁ SALIENDO A LA PERFECCIÓN, VAMOS CON TOTAL SIGILO nOn –Les grité, emocionada, cuando estábamos en la entrada de la casa.

–Claro, sigilo… Por supuesto -.- –Dijo Sakura.

–Grr… o ó

– ¡EH! POLICÍA D¡HAY LADRONES EN MI CASA! TOT –Gritó Itachi, sorprendido, al vernos. –Eh… Un momento, estoy sólo… Estar sólo es triste TOT… Mejor que se queden a comer òwó… ¿Quieren comer conmigo? nOn Sólo deben esperar un rato a que acabe de preparar la comida.

–Gracias, gracias, esa amabilidad para los asaltantes ya no se ve hoy en día –Comentó Chouji, abatido. Todos dedicamos un minuto de silencio a aquellos tiempos mejores. Luego entramos a la casa. Tenía un aspecto acogedor: Era… ¿Para qué rayos me mato escribiendo descripciones si pueden ver la casa de los Uchiha en cualquier capitulo con Flashbacks Sasukeños? o ó Naruto, Nodoka, Chouji y Sakura se sentaron en la mesa del comedor. (N/a: No recuerdo si los Uchiha tenían comedor. Sí lo tenían, pues que bien. Sino, acaban de construir uno o ó) E Itachi fue a preparar la cena.

–Tralalala♪ –Itachi tarareaba su Theme, inspirado, al tiempo en que seguía con la receta. – ¿Qué sigue?

–Glup D:

– ¡Cierto! Condimentos o ó… Acá no tenemos nada de eso D: … ¡Usemos Crayolas! x3 –Tiró unos Crayolas a la olla. –Vienen de muchos colores .o. … ¡Sugoi-su! nOn

– ¿Qué cocinas:B –Le preguntó Chouji, todo colado.

– owó ¡Metiche! Salte de aquí o ó –Itachi empujó a Chouji de la cocina.

–Está bien, tú con todo tu discriminamiento -.-.

– Ahora falta… "_Añada ingrediente random a su gusto"_ Mmm… Me pregunto cuál usaré… –Los ojos de Itachi recorrían la alacena en busca de un ingrediente original. – ¡Aquí está! _"Ingrediente X" Propiedad del Profesor Utonio _(Man raro de las Chicas Superpoderosas xD)__

Luego puso, como ingrediente final… A la sardina… O mejor dicho, Kisame. Esperó unos segundos a que estuviese lista la comida, pero como se aburría por no estar haciendo nada allí decidió ver un partido random de football por la TV con los _intrusos._

– ¡Eaeaeaea!

Pasó el tiempo y la cena estuvo lista, o al menos eso creía Itachi. Fue a la cocina emocionado, tuvo una gran sorpresa al ver a una sardina totalmente deformada con traje de las Chicas Superpoderosas.

– ¡Ahhhh¡MIS OJOS! XoX –Al contemplar esa horrorosa imagen Itachi quedó inconciente. (N/a: No lo culpo xD)

– Creo que le ha pasado algo a Itachi –Comentó Sakura, paranoica, en la sala en donde veían el partido.

–Sí, sí, me alegro x) –Le respondió Naruto, sin hacer caso a lo que decía Sakura.

– ¿Por lo menos me estás escuchando? o0ó

– ¡Cállate, que van a pasar a penales! D: –Le grité. Luego, cuando el partido se hubiese acabado e Itachi hubiese recuperado su conciencia…

–Chicos, les tengo una buena noticia y otra mala. ¿Cuál quieren primero? –Les preguntó Itachi, volviendo de la cocina.

–La buena o ò –Le respondimos todos.

–He encontrado un Yen :3 –Exclamó, contento. En la habitación reino el silencio. Aquello era demasiado, hasta para este fic.

– …¿Y la mala? –Preguntó Naruto.

–Nos hemos quedado sin cena. –Itachi le dijo la terrible noticia, sin rodeos.

– ¡Noooo! D: –Exclamamos horrorizados.

–Yo ya me había emocionado con eso de comer sardina T-T –Comentó Chouji, dolido.

–Hola. –Dijo una voz desconocida, que provenía de la cocina.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? –Preguntó Sakura.

– Ha sido Kisame.

– ¿Kisame?

–Mi sardina x3… Creo… o ò… Sardina súper poderosa ÒwÓ.

Curiosos por conocer al nuevo amigo de Itachi, todos fueron a la cocina.

– ¡Nii-san! Me has traicionado T-T

– ¿Dé qué hablas?

–Me has intentado cocinar T-T Eso ha estado mal.

–Sí, bueno, tenía hambre… Pero, no soy tu hermano, no me llames nii-san o.ó

–De acuerdo, nii-san :)

– ¡Que no me llames así! D: –Se trauma.

–Anda, que lindo momento :')… Ahora volvamos a nuestro tiempo o ó –Dije.

– ¿Tan pronto? ;O; –Me preguntó Naruto.

–Lo que tu querías era conocer lo que hubiera pasado con Kisame. Ya lo tienes. Ahora nos vamos, que tengo sueño D:

–Yo igual. –Dijo Chouji

–Y yo. –Me apoyó Sakura.

–Pero eso significa… –Empezó a decir Naruto.

–Sí –Le interrumpí –, fin del capitulo.

Todos se pusieron tipo foto familiar y sonrieron para la posteridad del fic antes de volver a su tiempo natal.

-----

**Nodoka-chan:** ¡Arrgh! Que mierda de fic ;O;


End file.
